


{授權翻譯}不死者的安魂曲

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q授權翻譯合集 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 為什麼00特工們好像永遠死不了的原因是MI6守的最好的秘密:一罐施過法的油墨可以將一個人的生命和另一個人緊緊相連。只要其中一方還活著，另一方就絕對不會死去。一個要保護的人、一個00特工最信任的人，且他們不能死。但James Bond不知道他的另一方是誰，而他也不想知道。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q授權翻譯合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	{授權翻譯}不死者的安魂曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Requiem for the Deathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432342) by [nagapdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagapdragon/pseuds/nagapdragon). 



> This story is originally by nagapdragon. Thank you for letting me translate your story. 本文為授權翻譯，歡迎分享但嚴禁轉載到其他網站上，謝謝。

復活。

這就是雙零特工們和其他MI6特工的區別，也是為什麼他們可以被送去執行險象環生的任務還能每次都活著回來。幾乎所有MI6特工都能有和他們差不多的任務成功率，但是生存率遙遙不及。每當雙零特工們和他們合作時，總能在對話頻道上聽見 _「瞧瞧，他們又來了，這也能活。」_

但每當雙零特工真的死亡的時候都令人無法預測。醫療部的屍檢報告上會寫「無法預測的併發症」，官方的死因是「長年累積的重傷致死」，但實際情況呢？鬼才知道。

實際情況就是一個建立在秘密之上的組織中隱瞞的最深的秘密：一罐油墨。

更確切的說是一罐被施過法的油墨；它的製造者已經遺失在歷史的鴻河中，該配方也無從複製。油墨混和上鮮血就能製造出不死者。被油墨畫記過的人在墨跡淡去之前不會死亡、一直到和其配對的人往生為止。被配對的人可以感受到對方的痛苦，以保護自己的性命；而當不死者受傷時，被配對者也會被吸引至他的身邊去照顧他。

在字面上，這是個優雅的作業系統。

每個雙零特工身上都刻有紋身，而他們最信任的人身上刺著對應的符號，連帶著雙零特工們的份一起活著。

當然，除了007。

* * *

「是時候做出選擇了，Bond。」M在桌上放了兩個小罐子，將手交疊在桌面。小罐子中間放了一把銀刀，刀尖指著Bond。這些古老的玩意在M充滿金屬、極為現代化的辦公室裝潢中顯得突兀。

「這是在浪費時間。」

「你接受升職了。你不能退出了。」

Bond神色淡然地看著面前的小瓶子。「我不要，長官。」

「一個你願意將生命託付給他的人。」

他有些更堅定地重申道：「我不要，長官。」

她的怒瞪對上他淡然的眼神後，他先移開了眼神。特工們都有一股力量，就如龍捲風來了又去，抑或是燃盡身邊的一切的野火。

但M可不是。

M是中流砥柱、MI6不倒的心臟，而且她永遠、絕不妥協。

Bond拾起銀刀，在大拇指上畫出一條俐落的傷口，將血液滴入兩個瓶中。「你挑個人吧。我不想知道誰。」

M將小罐子塞上塞子、將它們收進一個裝了泡棉的手提箱。「那就依你所願。還有，Bond。」

已經快到門口的Bond轉身。「M。」

「你的血敢滴到我的地板上你就試試看。」

「是的，長官。」

* * *

001的專長是蒐集情報。

而且不是隨便任何情蒐任務；是那些需要極為謹慎小心的情蒐任務。當001出馬，沒有人會知道她曾經出現過。這代表了在黑暗中的低語，在酒吧中巧妙的調情和複製過而不是偷走的帳本。她是一個精妙的武器，沒有人會特別注意一個有點醉、腳步蹣跚、裙子過緊、前胸露的多到已經稱不上高雅的女孩。

她的妹妹是一位沉默寡言的公務人員，長著一張過目即忘的臉，也沒有甚麼政治立場，肩上刺著一個小小的打字機，保001性命無憂，即使她很少需要。她的任務不像其他雙零特工；她不會出什麼差錯，而在她完成任務後通常對外交助益不小。

她最喜歡的武器是甚麼？讓胸部變得堅挺的胸罩和濃烈的西班牙水果調酒。

* * *

Vesper Lynd小姐被綁架的那天，一切都亂了套。

後勤特工們遞上來Bond去救Lynd小姐都是陷阱的情報並沒有讓M吃驚。在他升格成為007之前，他一向義無反顧又孤注一擲般地活著，其實這也是他被選上的原因之一。在總部裡，沒有人對她徘徊走動提出質疑，也沒有人發現，趁Boothroyd忙著的時候，她的視線流連在Boothroyd最聰明也是最頂尖的員工上。

她知道那個黑髮的男孩其實比看上去的還要年長，但是在她眼中，他們所有都只是孩子。她看著他手指在馬克杯上點了點，在Q支部站在一邊的人趕忙去替他添茶。

她和最資深的雙零特工、也會監督新雙零特工值勤一開始的幾個任務的003交換了一個眼色，後者朝她聳聳肩。他們現在依然和當初選上Bond的時候一樣：Bond可能會是她當M時的慘劇，也可能會是她做過最成功的決定。

只有時間才知道答案。

「Bond開始行動了。」那個男孩一邊將他的追蹤軟體投影至大螢幕上一邊說道。Boothroyd在一邊坐著，幫著後勤和Bond保持通話。

M質問Boothroyd：「你不是跟我說Bond把他的追蹤器挖出來了。」

「他是挖出來了沒錯，」男孩同意道，「挖的是他知道存在的那個。」

全場的人對男孩注目。男孩又喝了口茶，轉回去對著他的電腦，宛若什麼都沒有發生一般。

在整個事件中，M沒看見他失去從容或是縮瑟，即使Bond為了救Lynd小姐而在水面下待得過久。

就算是所有人都已經離開、只剩下他和他的母親兩人，他也沒有在他的母親面前顯露一絲脆弱。

她抑制了揉揉男孩肩膀的欲望。在他小時候，她把他帶去上班時，每次和Boothroyd一起建造精密的器械後，她就會拍拍他的肩膀鼓勵他。但現在她無法被指控有任何偏心，即便她對他的要求比其他人都高。

在這裡，她不是Katherine Olivia Mawdsley，這代表了Geoffery，名字隨了跟著和她一起養育男孩、即便自己和男孩沒有血緣關係的Boothroyd，也只是為了顧全大局中的一個棋子罷了。

她一言不語的離開了。

* * *

003的特長是滲透。

他是最常被送去臥底的人選，不論任務耗時多久，他都會滲透到目標組織當中。滲透需要耐心，也需要能靈活思考並隨時說得出上個周末做了甚麼來維持臥底身分。魔鬼就藏在細節中，而他曾編出了一整個曾來沒發生過的任務細節，騙了所有人長達五年。

他的紋身是一隻恐龍，當年003升上雙零特工時由他年幼的兒子為了要保護他的爸爸親手畫的。對應的紋身在他的伴侶身上，也就是當時的M的秘書，Katherine Mawdsley。

他最喜歡的武器是一隻藏有發作緩慢的毒藥的筆，在肌膚吸收藥性的同時，他有充足的時間可以離開。

* * *

當Bond為了追Quantum而鬧人間蒸發時，Boothroyd讓他的教子加入Q支部的管理層。他也已經決定讓Geoffrey繼承他Q的稱號。他已經對他傾囊相授，因此就算沒有對他的能力有堅定不移的信心，他也會讓他繼承。

他教了他如何設計和建造模板、程式語言和邏輯，但Geoffrey在電腦上的造詣早就青出於藍，還學會了如何禦下，更重要的是，如何分派工作。

Geoffrey的手撫過他的左肩。Boothroyd知道那裡有他的紋身。他在皺眉以前試圖粉飾自己的破綻。

_我的肩膀不會有事的，_ _M_ _。你應該最清楚我不會穿短袖的衣服_ _—_

 _—_ _我不只是你的上司，_ _Geoffrey_ _，我還是你親媽，所以你給我聽好了_ _—_

看來Bond陷入困境了。又來。

Boothroyd痛恨他們對Geoffrey這麼做。他打從一開始就表明了他對此事的不滿，也就是和M大吵。

 _這根本是錯的，_ 他說。 _你這麼逼他、讓他承擔這些，就只因為妳堅持要為了國家武裝一群反社會的人。_

 _你才是武裝他們的人，_ 她反諷道。 _你也沒有決定權。別忘了他已經成年了，他也說他願意。_

 _我也養他長大，_ _Olive_ _，_ 他朝她吼道。 _他也是我的孩子。我有說話權。_

 _只有在法律上你才有說話權，_ 她咆嘯。 _我們什麼時候照法律走過了？_

說完，她就奪門而出。那麼多年了，他們能一起順利顧孩子的原因就是尊重彼此的空間。

再加上他們的公寓是整個大英帝國中最安全的地方；那裡住了MI6的頭頭、軍需官、偶爾加上一位雙零特工和有潛力可以超越他們所有人的Geoffrey。

「我的耳麥開著，Q。」Geoffrey拿起杯子前這麼跟他說。「今天輪到Evan給我泡茶，但他又沖的特別淡。我要親自去泡。」

「幫我帶個三明治吧？」

Geoffrey在門邊頓了頓，回首看了他一眼。「火腿、起司、芥末和不加美乃滋？」

「加美乃滋。M在開會，她也不會知道，對吧？」

Geoffrey笑了「好似我們能瞞過她任何事呢。」

Boothroyd趕了他走，很高興Geoffrey沒有為Bond的困境感到擔憂。他也不只一次的感到慶幸；003經常不在家，所以M需要統領MI6還要養育一個在血統上就是MI6中最有價值的人。再加上Boothroyd視他為親生、那孩子身上多帶了一條雙零特工的命，Geoffrey會需要他畢生所學的知識，因為他從出生開始，他的所有檔案都已被加密了。

* * *

006擅長爆破。

他會被派出去就代表有東西需要他破壞。

打不開的門和會議出現的炸彈？好的。

電腦機房和化學實驗室？好的。

只要能炸的，他大概都炸過。他的職涯充滿了爆破不該被爆破的大樓。

這需要一些專業技術，但是MI6的人常常忘記他多喜歡不合時宜的爆破冷笑話和雙關語。

他的紋身是一顆符合解剖學比例、準備要爆炸的心臟。他公然宣布自己不會解釋其背後的涵義。

他的生命背在他的竹馬，也是一個Q支部員工身上。他的竹馬親自設計了幾乎所有006配備的炸藥。

他沒有特別喜歡哪一款炸藥，但他的大原則是：炸得越大，工作越好玩。

* * *

「他媽的開槍。」(“Take the bloody shot.”) M罵道。003和Boothroyd向Geoffrey靠近半步。

「特工陣亡。」(“Agent down.”)Moneypenny回報，然後Geoffrey平淡的看了他的父親們一眼後舉起他的茶杯，召喚了他所謂的今日泡茶工(tea minion)。

他們都知道Bond還活著，因為Geoffrey活得好好的。切斷他們之間的連結會剋死他們雙方。

* * *

009是個狙擊手。

她每次的任務不是除了她、無人能及的狙擊就是需要MI6不被牽連的暗殺。

她是變通的高手，隨時輕鬆地適應周遭環境以完成她的任務。她有時候是神隱的幽靈，花上一個禮拜的時間利用其他知名的狙擊手的犯案手法和特色後消失。

她在MI6人力資源部門工作的堂妹身上刺著對應的紋身—一把被荊棘纏住的狙擊槍。

她最喜歡的武器是靴子中的匕首，因為不知道為什麼，沒有人覺得狙擊手擅長近身戰。

* * *

一切都安靜了下來。

M不習慣安靜。在職場上，總是有某些災難、恐怖份子和雙零特工需要她的關注；在家時，總有人在。

Richard,不論他神麼時候結束任務回到家後，他總會大半夜地在廚房乒乒乓乓的煮他剛剛待過的地方的佳餚，因為他剛從地球對面回來，生理時鐘還沒調回來。而Geoffrey總會在他身邊，嚐著他從世界各地帶回來的辛香料，問著佳餚背後的故事。

今天他忙著在暴露於危機之中的總部維持秩序，大半夜的在監督著機密文件轉移到備用的地點。嚴格說起來，雙零特工不是老大，但他們會在附近徘迴好讓大家知道有人正盯著，也沒人敢和雙零特工們對上。尤其，絕對不要在今天晚上搞事情。

Geoffrey很慶幸地在為了阻擋一切而建立的實驗室測試新設計品。大樓倒塌的時候他就那裡，但是他平安無事。官方上的說法是他因為受到創傷而請了今晚的假，大家也都知道他有個巨大的任務等著他。

再來就是Boothroyd。忠誠的 Boothroyd。在Richard被晉升的那一刻，他們就知道他們再也沒有機會能平凡的將Geoffrey扶養長大。孩子對一個雙零特工來說是太大的弱點，所以他們得確保沒有外人知道Geoffrey的真實身世。

Boothroyd為此娶了她，也幫她將兒子扶養成人，將他視如己出。他總會在家或是Q支部教Geoffrey所有武器的知識和機械相關的拆解並更好的重新組裝，並拿家裡的烤吐司機、吹風機和其他電器來嘗試。

他現在在棺木之中了。M被拖去開會，Richard去負責防守，所以是Geoffrey去認他的軍需官和代職父親的遺體。

明天會宣讀他的個人的遺言和下一任軍需官的推薦信。M不用看也知道上面會寫甚麼。於Q支部，他會提名Geoffrey追隨他所有家長的腳步並為了皇室與國家放棄他的身分。於私，Boothroyd不是那種會留東西給她的人；他的東西也會全歸Geoffrey。

「媽。」

她突然抬起頭並看見自己手中的酒杯—已經空了的酒杯，但她不記得自己喝過酒，也不記得今晚她開過另外半瓶。而這真的很不像她的作風。

她是M是因為她可以自我控制，也不會在哀傷的時候失去理智。

Geoffrey在她身旁的沙發滑下，盤起腳、身子傾向她，一如他小時候那般。

他看起來像是個迷惘的孩子，看起來比平常她唸他亂糟糟的頭髮和糟糕的毛衫時還迷惘；他的兩個父親反對她在兒子出差時燒掉他的毛衫。

他手中拿著一本頁角被折過的書，緊緊地抱在胸前，是Boothroyd堅持放在客廳中的糟糕詩集的其中一本。

「他在書桌上放了攤開的Lord Alfred Tennyson的這本書。這是他的最愛之一；我至少看過他讀這本上千次了。我覺得妳應該會想看看。」Geoffrey轉過身去，但是沒有含糊帶過，因為她最討厭含糊了。「要在那一頁被我弄丟之前。最後一篇傍晚的讀詩時光，就如他以前讀給我們聽的那樣。」

「Ulysses。」她唸出了頁首。

「『我們依舊如當年那樣寄於英雄情懷，也在時間和命運之中憔悴，但我們堅忍不拔、驍勇奮戰、為了尋找、為了尋得而不屈。』」(“That which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate. But strong in will, to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.”我盡力翻了ˊˇˋ)

Geoffrey將書攤在茶几上。「我每次喪氣的時候，他都是這麼告訴我的。」

M撫了撫書，看著Geoffrey躲回他的房間繼續沒完沒了的寫程式或是在家也能完成的工作。她猛然闔上書，給自己倒了另一杯酒。

* * *

002和004是一對龍鳳胎：一個是歌姬，另一個是花花公子。他們和其他手足一共七人身上都有相同的玫瑰圖騰刺在身上，以便混淆視聽，讓人摸不清到底是誰才是一對。

他們是敲詐的專家，能夠扮演合適的角色並蒐集到足夠的證據來威脅他們的目標，經常用籌碼換到珍貴的人情和人脈。

002最喜歡的武器是口紅。不是Q支部發給她的那種腐蝕性的口紅，而是讓人移不開眼的大紅唇彩，讓人只注意她的雙唇而不是從她口中說出的話。

004最喜歡的武器是一瓶高級的刮鬍泡和剪裁合宜的西裝。

* * *

「你他媽跑去哪了？」(“Where the bloody hell have you been？”)

Bond搖了搖酒杯中的冰塊，望向窗外。M被煩得徹底，而他也知道，所以他才不去MI6報到，而是闖進她家。

好笑的是，找到她家的地址比她的真實姓名還容易。

「享受死亡。」(“Enjoying death.”)

有個高高瘦瘦的人影出現、舉著槍對準了Bond的頭。不是保鑣，因為M在量子危機之後很少讓保鑣跟著，還有任何好的保鑣會直接射殺出現在M家中的陌生人。

「為什麼不打電話給我？」M語調犀利但不掩煩躁，不過她沒有做出任何攻擊性的行為。她身後的男子放輕了呼吸，看得出來他的手很穩，也能長時間端著槍。

看來得輕浮一些混過去了。「妳沒收到我寄的明信片嗎？」

M看起來沒有被取悅，於是他換回原本的態度。「妳也該試試看時不時遠離喧囂。真的會人耳目一新。」

「看來你之前待的地方的酒都喝完了吧？」她突然發起脾氣。他永遠都無法弄懂M的想法；在他看來，M根本沒有原因生氣啊。

往好處想，拿著槍的男人手抖了一下，雖然只是很輕微的抖了一下，但這代表如果事情往壞的方向發展，他比M還好制服。「當初妳說的是什麼來著？『他媽的開槍。』？」

「我是判斷了情勢才下的決定。」(“I made a judgment call.”)

「妳應該要相信我能完成任務才對。」(“You should have trusted me to finish the job.”)

持槍的男人將槍放下後果斷地轉身離開，直接進入大概是M的客房之一，並將門「喀拉」的一聲鎖上。

「Bond，在你見到我真的生氣、把你關起來之前給我滾出去。」她命令道。她的聲音中有他從未在冷酷無情的MI6頭頭那裡聽過的哀傷。

「妳還能處死我。妳是唯一知道我的命擔在誰身上的人。」他諷刺地說，因為顯然今天宜作爛決定。

「那不可能。」

挺好的。

看來就是她了。知道了也挺好的。因為沒有人能受M的保護、不受可能叛變的特工威脅了。

知道了也挺好的。

* * *

005負責審訊。她是個嬌小的女人，能夠勾起別人的同情心和一種莫名的勇氣，但她真正的本事是在英國本土上確保沒有人可以將事情和MI6連結。沒有人能在她面前說謊或是隱瞞訊息。至少能隱瞞的時間都不久。

她的紋身是骷顱天蛾，對應的紋身次在她MI5的官員丈夫身上。

她喜歡使用手術刀，因為根據使用者的技術，它可以被運用地很巧妙，也可以製造劇痛。而她的技術非常、非常高超。

* * *

「泡茶工!」

當Q點了點它的茶杯時，他的命令宛如野火般迅速在Q支部傳播。他正在監視Bond的任務，並籌謀對M在Bond接受體能檢查的時候把他關起來、又突然派他去國家美術館給該特工裝備並送他上路的復仇。他在職場上是做不了甚麼，但他的復仇需要使用極端手段。他想把家裡所有的茶換成無咖啡因的，然後在劫難發生時把自己關在Q支部。003又被派出去執行任務了，所以他不用為讓他面對M的滔天怒火感到愧疚了。

他的紋身開始刺痛，所以他知道Bond受的傷比他說的嚴重，他才派了Moneypenny去。也是因為某種變態的希望Bond會乖乖聽他的話；畢竟若不是Q，Moneypenny的那一槍絕對會殺了他。可惜了，她還因此懷疑自己的能力，不是因為她打到特工而是因為她以為自己那槍能一槍斃命但卻沒有。

「目標死了。」Bond淡淡的回報。「我明天繼續追蹤他雇主的下落。」

「你的狀態呢，007?」

「跟你說過了。」

「回答你的軍需官。你的狀態呢?」Q朝麥克風裡罵，因為雙零特工並不懂得尊重，但他們每個人對Boothroyd都稱得上畢恭畢敬。至少他們知道了他的稱號代表了他是他們的上級、會稍微收斂他們的態度。

「都只是一些小傷。」

「對此我非常的懷疑。為了不打草驚蛇，你的支援會降到最低。我會把你的通訊轉給夜班的R，所以請避免所有麻煩。完畢。」Q將他的耳麥拿下，但沒錯過Bond的回覆。「我天生就是來取悅人的。」

Q喃喃道：「是才有鬼了。」並接受了一個泡茶工給的茶，並繼續工作。

* * *

Silva跑了，而這一切都是Q的錯。

他只是想給M留下印象、達到Boothroyd的高度和，坦誠地說，向Bond證明自己。

他已經承擔起那個男人的性命好幾年了，在Boothroyd門下用最粗暴的手段和他互動，但Bond還是用一副看小孩在大人堆中玩鬧的態度對他。

他還不知道Q根本不怕雙零特工。

但是，當Bond在維修隧道中狂奔時，他還是花了一點時間拿了他的私人手機。他從來不這麼做，所以M會聽他的。

 _媽_ ，他在簡訊中寫道， _臭老鼠在房子裡逃跑了。我覺得他有外面的人幫他。幫幫我_ _?_

他沒有收到回覆，不過他也沒有預期自己會得到回覆。他們私人手機是唯一和MI6沒有相連的電話，本該是要拿來記買菜的清單之類的東西，但實際上很少是這樣的。

003在他給Silva製造假消息時一直都在他身邊。當Bond在無線電的另一端沉默時，003坐在Q桌子附近的椅子上和他聊天。

他們談起任務和003偷藏他的食譜的地方，就是手寫著他在MI6的經歷的食譜。Q分享了不同泡茶工的強項的內部消息，然後003分享了他對如何在MI6工作還有自己的生活的見解。

「Geoffrey。」003閉上眼，揉了揉太陽穴後喚道。

「進行的不順利嗎?」他問，因為他不知道該說甚麼。003用了他的本名。那個他捨棄的名字。他們不搞這一套的，至少不會在這裡。

「是啊。」003沉穩而安靜地說。Q點了點頭表示知道了。

他們的對話從那時變的私人許多。他們不點破，但是他們從003和軍需官的關係變成了Richard和他的兒子，Geoffrey。老爸提醒他基礎的東西，像他們扶養他的方式和他自衛的強弱項的重點。他不多話，讓老爸告訴他所有東西，並看著他的父親逐漸凋零。

「我們很愛你，Geoffrey。」他說。「我做過許多有爭議的事，但我最大的遺憾是我們從來沒告訴你『夠了。』，也從來沒讓你像一般的孩子一樣長大。我們做的是教你如何在我們的世界保護自己。我也知道你和Katherine想法一直都不同，但是她也很愛你。她絕不會讓任何人或任何事妨礙她的工作，但是她會為了你毀滅這個世界。」

「我知道。」他說。「我一直都知道。」

「那我們一定做對了什麼。」

Q的耳麥重新連上線，他趕緊抓過筆電，及時聽見了他最害怕聽見的消息。

「特工陣亡。我重複一次，M陣亡。」

當他回首時，他父親最後的微笑和他眼中的亮光一起逐漸消失。

* * *

008擅長反恐。

他的整個職涯都建立在巧妙的轉移焦點、策劃好的機密外洩和間諜片外才看的到的和敵方間諜的大量調情。這工作不容易，別人想騙他、他也想騙別人。

他的生命握在他在商店上班的妹妹手裡。據他所說，她總畫太濃的眼線。她的生活挺平凡的，除了告訴別人她的哥哥在什麼什麼部隊之中。至於是哪個部隊?誰會有心思去記部隊和部隊的特質是什麼?

他最喜歡的武器是一個油膩的微笑和挑起的眉毛、讓他有一點時間思考。

藏在他的手表中的鐵絲算的上吧。

* * *

Q正在經歷一切的變動，但沒有人知道應該怎麼做。

他們新的M，Mallory神神秘秘地說要給他一些時間；Q看了看他的檔案但也沒找到他這麼做的原因。

Moneypenny把他拖出去和不同的人一起喝酒，想盡辦法讓他社交並不要看起來好像一隻「被踹了的狗狗」。Q支部泡了很多茶，真的，很多茶。供餐部提交了一份對Q支部茶品需求大增的申訴。

庶務部給他拖來一張新桌子，因為所有人進出他的辦公室拿文件都會給他送上一杯新鮮的茶。

更糟的是只有M知道為什麼空降之亂(Skyfall)對他的打擊比其他人都要大，這還是因為他命令他說出實情他才知道的。Q的檔案被充分的編輯過，只剩下模糊不清、半真半假的文字來掩蓋那些「還是別知道的好」的真相。

他開始繞更遠的路回家，就算是一個小孩也不讓他人發現的住處。大部分的孩子會戴著姓名和地址的名牌，而他的是一個假名和一個MI6給不常待在國內的特工的宿舍地址。即使到了現在，他的假名—Joseph Murphy，一旦被使用，就是需要所有特工出動保護他的警示。

若007不在Q支部閒逛，Q會睡在他的辦公室，就如他上百次的在MI6內部封鎖時、他窩在Boothroyd的辦公室裡睡覺和敲敲打打直到危機解除。在所有人在他辦公室都如履薄冰時，007總是好似有人邀請他來一般的站在那裡，在Q工作的時候就站在他的身後看著他工作，或是從供餐部叫他喜歡吃的東西上來，或是在Q支部的人都離開時哄著他回家。

看來M對Moneypenny的試探已經感到不耐煩了，於是乾脆派Bond來。這代表該特工會試圖調查出他的一切，包含他的家到底在哪裡。有好幾天，他都繞著路回他的備用公寓，等著特工找上門，等的夠久後他才回家。

他白日的時候忙著工作，晚上回家後整理出可以給清潔部處理或捐出去的東西，剩下的全部銷毀。一個月後，他把Boothroyd、M和003的東西都整理完了後，他才覺得公寓比較像是屬於他的。書櫃依照物品的原先主人分類，上面擺放了他們一生的收藏和來自各地的小東西。他一直都睡在主臥，畢竟他媽覺得MI6已經侵犯了他的一生，他應得一些隱私。除此之外，Boothroyd的房間有最多的插座，也成了他的機房。

他還在適應，他也會好起來的，只是他需要一些時間。從失去他們到現在已經過了兩個月；最初失去至親的痛苦已經開始好轉。

當有人敲門時，他正在比較不同油漆的顏色、防汙力和漆油漆所需要的時間。Q啟動了三個不同角度的監視器，絲毫不意外的看見Bond穿著一身正裝、直視門上的監視器、而非門上貓眼。

他開了鎖讓Bond進門。在家裡面隱密的回答這些問題也好，因為如果Bond跟著他來到這裡的話，他知道的夠多了，多到可以讓Q的人生很難過。

「你是那個拿著槍對著我的人。」Bond劈頭道。

「你先侵入我家。你應該感到慶幸我沒有當場殺了你。」

「我有個在不可能下活下來的習慣。」

「那也會讓你痛的夠嗆的了。」Q繼續打字，讓特工到處轉轉、探索。他已經防守了整間屋子，但多個人幫他檢查也好。老媽教他永遠不會過度小心自身安全。

「我不懂她為什麼家這麼大。這麼大的房子要防守就跟惡夢一樣。」

「食材都在廚房。如果你能做出甚麼好吃的，我就讓你打劫老媽的收藏。我對貝類過敏但老爸很喜歡，所以如果你有看到它們，幫我扔了。」

「我覺得我們不再同一個頻率上。」

「我想喝杯酒。請給我紅酒。在茶水間左邊的門，密碼是43633739。」

Bond都到了廚房的半路上才真正明白他在做什麼。Q在他的電腦螢幕後面笑了。他花了不少心血才學會老媽的「你敢跟我頂嘴你就試試看」，並用在不聽話的工身上。她把他們調教到她只要一用那個聲音講話，他們全都嚇得跳起來。

Bond是個安靜的廚師，在廚房裡謹慎而俐落的移動。這和Q學會做菜的樣子大相逕庭。做菜需要熱情，而他是在他老爸一邊唱著走音的義大利歌曲一邊手舞足蹈學會料理、一邊關注他老爸的飛刀下，兩人宛如交響樂一般共鳴。隨時要快速估計材料的用量事件合理的事情，因為有些老爸的食譜藏在啞鈴裡、有些在收藏書裡、還有許多指是一串食材的清單和步驟，根本沒有用量。

Q是個要求準確的人。在他的工作上，他必須要求準確。設計武器需要大量的細節，尤其是本就極為細小的東西。一個錯誤會讓不該往生的人死去。

但做菜就是一連串的趕工，因為他放任自己連同一份食譜都可以有不同的做法。如果結果真的很糟糕，他晚餐就吃麥片。最慘烈的一次就是Boothroyd因他得了嚴重的食物中毒，還在樣品上吐了。

Bond沒有做那種Q看過他色誘任務目標時或為了接近國際恐怖組織分子偽裝成廚師做的那種浮誇料理，他煮了很簡單的肉和馬鈴薯，調味老道但算不上甚麼珍饈。他坐在Q身邊，安靜的進食。

「怎麼會沒有人知道你是誰?」

「知道我的人多了去了。我是MI6的軍需官，這又不算甚麼秘密。」

「我是指你的身世。有傳言說M有個兒子以前會在MI6玩耍，但因為他沒去葬禮，所以大家都以為他死了。」

「我知道。是我散佈這個謠言的。」

Bond將碗盤收走、洗好了碗，將他們晾著，讓Q等等可以收起來。他看著Q研究著油漆。

Q想重新粉刷整個家裡，讓公寓變成他自己的，而不是維持他童年的家。這裡是老媽的避難所，一切裝潢都反映出她的內心。平淡而優雅，配上一些簡潔而表達自我的物品。

他希望可以有些改變。他希望牆上有鮮明的色彩，但保留白色的內建家具。他希望有足夠的櫃子可以放他人生中的物品避免讓生活變的混亂。在工作MI6需要高度建構，所以家必須是他的避難所了。

「這裡漆這種紅色會有點令人窒息了。」Bond說。「但如果你建一個牆，然在書架後面放個簡單的東西的話應該可行。」

「你是在自願幫我粉刷嗎，007?」

Bond從Q的螢幕抬起頭，伸展了一下，站起身。「為了我的軍需官?或許我是呢。待會見，Q。」

在他離開已久後，Q還盯著門，思考著他剛剛到底被甚麼東西附身了才會讓一個跟蹤他回家的雙零特工給他做晚餐和粉刷他家。老媽不是會為他感到非常驕傲就是會感到無比噁心。

* * *

下次Bond登門的時候，他買了菜過來，要求Q讓他打劫媽媽的，嗯，她稱之為酒窖，但是那裡有的東西可不只有酒。當Q準備好要粉刷時，他和006一起來了。他和006照應彼此的頻率和他們粉刷用的油漆一樣多了。

MI6取代了他失去的家人。

技術人員們不再到處爆走，讓他可以鼓勵他們發揮創意和潛力。有時候Bond歸還的裝備沒有被燒成焦炭。

Q依然管理著進行中的任務、也在Bond被子彈打到或被捅了一刀或太靠近一場爆破時不動如山，因為他知道他並不會死。他掩藏所有看的見的傷口，確保Bond不會看見任何讓他明白一切的傷口，例如紙割、測試新裝備時的燙傷或是長年坐在電腦前的僵硬。

和Moneypenny和任何她可以揪到的人一起喝酒變得不那麼勉強，也越來越常發生。她總是注意不讓自己喝太多酒，因為Moneypenny會打給Bond或Trevelyan把他帶回家並守住那裡，他還得小心紋身不被看見。

空降之亂(Skyfall)過去半年後，Bond帶他出去約會。

在一個禮拜六、當Bond把Q拖去倫敦最貴的餐廳、拿出最有魅力的一面，也預期著Q會在戴他帶領下和他調情或是變成拿出公事公辦的態度。在Q有些手足無措的撩他時，Bond沒能掩飾住他的訝異。

但是隨著時間流逝，Q變得越來越自然，因為他知道Bond的一切，而且他是Bond還活著的原因。

在任務之間，他們約會了好幾個月後，他才讓Bond在他的家門口吻他，然後退一步之後關上門。他靠著家門滑落地面，將瀏海撥開，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

難怪這麼多目標會跟Bond上床。那個男人真的很會接吻。

* * *

新的003的特長依舊是滲透。MI6就是這麼運作的；一個號碼對應一個特長，所以空缺就被一個年輕而潛力無窮的特工補上。

他個性沉默寡言，是那種除了管理層外沒有人會特別注意的特工，所以他在被提名的時候非常驚訝。他負責速戰速決的滲透，扮演有些手足無措又萬分緊張、初出茅廬的年輕小夥子。全世界的人都願意和手足無措的人說話、告訴他們不該告訴他們的事情。

他的紋身是雙子星星座以紀念他的妻子的生日，對應的紋身也在她身上。他的妻子是國小老師，喜歡浮誇亮眼的裙子和艷俗的耳環，完全符合典型刻板印象，和她不起眼的特工丈夫南轅北轍。

他最喜歡的武器是一個踉蹌伴隨隨傳隨到的不好意思的微笑。

* * *

這變成了他們的日常：Bond被派出去執行任務，他不會死去也沒辦法死去，因為Q腦筋動的靈活。他匯報之後去找Q，幫他們煮好晚餐，把Q吻的不知今夕是何年之後去洗碗，看看深夜節目之後，再離開。

在一個漫長的任務中，Bond被殺了十幾次，Q也在無法追蹤到Bond時，在盛怒之下砸碎了一個鍵盤。即使Boothroyd努力過了，他終究還是遺傳到了他母親的脾氣。任務過後，Bond要離開Q家時，他打開了他臥室的門。

Bond明白了他的暗示。

Q下定決心之後主動而迅速的把衣服都脫了。Bond的雙眼貪婪地看著他每一寸的肌膚，也絕對看見了他倒抽了一口氣。

「緊張嗎?」

Q沒有回話，因為他確實在緊張，只是原因和Bond想的不一樣。他走到床邊，背對著Bond，然後在床邊坐下。

Bond很快就注意到了，但是沒那麼快就反應過來，還花了更多時間消化。他的手掌攤開在Q肩上的刺青上，片刻後，他把Q拉進懷中。「原來是你。」

「我就知道你有一天會找到我的。」

* * *

007的特長是令人嘖嘖稱奇。

當普通的做法行不通時，就會派他出去。不論是他們需要殺雞儆猴或是要或不要將MI6被牽扯進去時—爆破、暗殺、高額賭金的賭牌—他都會去做。他是那個不那麼隱密的特工，令人一眼就記住也同樣勢不可擋；他是祕密的恐怖組織間交頭接耳的話題：MI6和Bond，James Bond。他是MI6的個性簽名。

在他的手腕上刺著一個羅盤玫瑰，北方指向他扣動板機的手指；這個獨一無二的設計M選的，和他的愛人、他的軍需官、大英帝國中最有權力的男人之一Geoffrey Mawdsley肩上的紋身成對。

他最喜歡的武器是一把掌紋感應的PPK和連接到他的軍需官的耳麥。

* * *

「Q 支部，我是007，現在在車臣。」

「007，我是你的軍需官。在當地時間三點，火車站西門數起第三個置物櫃會有你的包裹。這要秘密進行，所以你別搞平常那些驚天動地的把戲。試著別中彈。你的西裝塞不下防彈衣，而我實在不想看見它被血弄髒。」

「知道了，Q。要不要一起吃晚餐?」

「保持聯繫我就讓你帶我去吃壽司。如果你遲到了，我就跟Moneypenny去吃了。」

「你在給我挑戰嗎，軍需官?」

「當然沒有。我對你總是會回家有絕對的信心。」

「我當然會。看來有個派對我得去參加一下了。007，over and out。」

「拿出看家本領來吧，007。」

-END-


End file.
